


hold my hands

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Winter, hand warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Eiichi's hands are cold. Ranmaru's are warm. Eiichi would therefore like them to be held.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	hold my hands

It was cold. Bitterly cold. That was all Eiichi could think of as he stood shivering next to Ranmaru. Their journey back from their date had been unfortunately timed, and they now sought refuge from the snow in a bus shelter, hoping for it to slow. It helped somewhat, but they could feel their lips numbing from the cruel wind whipping through the shelter.

While Ranmaru had taken a coat, Eiichi had not been so fortunate. He was chilled to the very bone, made worse only by the wet snow attracting the cold. He'd stoically rejected Ranmaru's several attempts at lending his coat as they walked home, but the unrelenting, merciless weather had started to become too much to bear.

Eiichi flexed his blue fingers. They twitched as he stretched them, uncomfortably stiff.

"Ranmaru. My hands are cold," Eiichi proclaimed, not for the first time during their stay in the shelter.

No response from the silver-haired man.

"Did you not hea-"

"I did," Ranmaru said, casually. "You're jus' annoyin'."

Eiichi scoffed dramatically. " _Rude,_ " he replied, expression resembling a pout. "I was simply asking for the assistance of my wonderful husband and his warm hands."

Ranmaru couldn't hold back his smirk. For saying Eiichi was the eldest, he had the attitude of a demanding child at times.

"If I warm your hands up," he said, "What're you gonna do for me in return?"

"So now I have to _earn_ the right to warm hands?" Eiichi's face was so utterly incredulous that Ranmaru had to laugh. 

"Yeah. C'mon. I ain't touchin' your freezin' hands for nothin'."

Ranmaru had the man just where he wanted him, enjoying Eiichi's disgruntled sighs as he tried to think of something to convince him. When Eiichi finally looked up at him with a determined stare, he grinned and prepared himself for whatever Eiichi's idea was.

"Then... will this do?"

And with that, Eiichi stepped forward and pressed his lips to Ranmaru's.

Ranmaru blinked, before eagerly pulling Eiichi in and kissing back, cupping his face in his hands. Humming in pleasure at the warm hands on his cheeks, Eiichi felt his numb lips thaw, heart leaping to meet Ranmaru's as he curled his arms tight around the rocker.

Their lips moved gently, pleasantly, in a kiss that felt velvety soft, the bite of the cold air no longer felt. Eiichi let himself melt into the shorter man, seeking the irresistible warmth of his body on his. Any background noise had faded to an unimportant buzz. 

It was Ranmaru who broke the kiss, looking at Eiichi purposefully.

"So..?" Eiichi prompted, hopefulness filling his voice.

Ranmaru looked like he was considering it. Then he turned his back on the brown-haired man.

"Nah. Not good enough."

Eiichi spluttered. " _Ranmaru-_ "

"I'm _kiddin'_. Here." Chuckling, Ranmaru placed his large hands over the top of Eiichi's, squeezing warmth back into them. Eiichi sighed contentedly, laying his head on Ranmaru's shoulder as he felt life trickle into his stiff fingers.

"Putting me through all of that for this," Eiichi remarked, eyebrow quirked jokingly. "How cruel of you."

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. "Cruel? Cruel'd be if I did _this..._ " He took his hands away, once again exposing Eiichi's fingers to the freezing wind.

Eiichi was about to protest, but he didn't get a chance. Because then Ranmaru brought him into a tight hug, squashing Eiichi's hands in between their chests. Welcoming the heat flooding into his body, Eiichi relaxed in his husband's embrace.

"Better?" Ranmaru asked, hand toying with the hair at Eiichi's nape.

Eiichi smiled and buried his head in the crook of Ranmaru's neck. "Better."

**Author's Note:**

> the cutest dumbasses around,,,,,,,


End file.
